Escape from Starkiller base
by GGeekGirl
Summary: Laura Skywalker is a rebel on a mission: Get the plans for the first orders newest weapon, but One evil dictator and a resuce (Attempt) later things are-Complicated... I do not own Star Wars or it's Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this, its my first Star Wars fanfic.**

 **Sorry this first chapter is** **kinda short (The next ones will be longer)..**

 **Reviews are welcome (I luv them)!**

* * *

I was so close I could taste it: Freedom. I was mere feet away from the plans for the First Order's newest weapon. A weapon that could destroy entire systems. I was just about the download the information when…..

BOOM! CRASH! BANG!

Laser beams hit the walls around me. _Uh!_ I thought to myself as I moved around a corner and moved into an attack position. Kylo Ren had to be back in the base now, because no one else could've known I was there. I has specifically waited till I knew he wasn't there because, he could sense me being there through the force, and it seemed as if he had done just that. I felt my hand move towards my lightsaber, but, I grabbed my blaster instead realizing it was a better attack strategy. I turned from behind the corner and took a random shot at the stormtrooper, mostly to see how many there were- and trust me- there were a lot. I was glad he hadn't made the mistake of underestimating me.

After finishing that thought, I formulated an actual attack plan and put it into action. It would take a while to describe the thoughts in detail but, I'll tell you: it basically involved a lot of shooting and kicking. It was all working out pretty well until I got this terrible headache, that hurt really bad. I kept on fighting, but at one point I just passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is-straight from me learning how to copy an paste from an iPhone!**

 **Chapter 2! This one is longer than the last and is my favorite that I've risen so far!**

 **enjoy! (And don't forget to Read, Review, Favorite and Follow ?)**

I woke up and I was face to face with the dictator himself: Kylo Ren.

"I appreciate your strategy, waiting until I was so distracted that I couldn't keep you out" I told him, he just looked at me so, I continued "I had hoped you wouldn't use any 'barbaric' methods but, really all you had to do was ask nicely"

"Oh, Really?" He said, standing almost completely still.

"Yes, to which I would've responded by 'damaging' a few of your precious stormtroopers, which of course I understand they're not 'toys' anymore because there are real people and not clones inside is that right?" I answered "but, you want to get to the good stuff right? I know what you're gonna say next 'Laura where's your father?" and in fact I'm extremely offended that would would think I know. You know me-and You know him. Better than I do at that" I said, pausing for a moment, that fact was sad bad true. "So why am I here?"

"Why do you think?" He said, visibly irritated. That happens sometimes, my constant talking about-everything can get kinda annoying. It's not my fault, it comes from hours of talking to myself when I was little-and you can't usually get annoyed with yourself. Or at least I didn't. "You're here"

"Oh-I didn't notice!" I said sarcastically.

"I can't believe they sent you" He said, laughing quietly. I couldn't either, actually the one person in the entire resistance (besides his own mother) that he could be able to sense in the force if they were a reasonable distance away. I think they thought he wasn't gonna be there. I didn't complain of course, as used to being alone as I was-It was kinda getting, Lonely. I wanted some adventure, and look where it got me.

"Why not?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Your you" He replied "and I'm me"

The answer exactly.

"So what were you trying to steal anyway?" He asked, taking off his mask. We were having a real conversation now, I knew him and he knew me.

"Like I would ever tell you" I replied, knowing that it didn't matter whether I told him or not. He was gonna get what he wanted. No matter what.

"Okay-Your choice, I'll be nice, and give you 5 seconds" Well, thanks? 5 seconds wasn't really gonna change my answer. Or-no. Not gonna change my answer, I was not gonna go over to the dark side, although I had contemplated that a couple times-he beat me too it. But that's fine.

"5-"

"Uh-huh." Chewing my nails.

"4-"

"Amazing." Licking my teeth.

"3-"

"You can count!" Humming.

"2-"

"Oh-My-Gosh-One number left!" Biting my lip.

"1"

"Oh No" Okay. That one was kinda real. I was a little bit afraid of what was going to happen next, I had experienced it already and it was kinda painful. But that's in the past. This is now. I was ready. Sorta.

Here goes-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 has arrived!**

So now-I've reached one" No duh. "What information were you here for?" Doesn't he know? It's kinda obvious. Oh. He doesn't know we know. Well he's about to know.

"Nope." I answered, I'm sure he could hear the shrillness in my voice.

"Okay. That's fine. Your decision" He lifted up his hand "More fun for me I suppose." Then he gave me the death stare. Ha-Death Stare-Death Star. Anyway-

I braced myself.

Nothing Happened. Nothing. I didn't feel anything. He couldn't have been doing it and I didn't know, someone intruding in your mind and searching through your thoughts feels pretty weird. But-nothing. I opened my eyes and looked back at Kylo Ren, he was obviously stressed out about it too. He looked-constipated. Of course, that's how you looked when you tried to use the force and it didn't work.

"Why-Isn't-It-WORKING!?" He was mad now. He turned to me "What are you doing? How are you-? This is impossible."

I shrugged.

I literally shrugged.

I came by that honestly. I had absolutely no idea.

Not that I wasn't completely grateful to whoever, or whatever was making this occur-I did have some in embarraessing stuff in my head. But I was also completely surprised, was it me? I was pretty powerful in force but, not that good. Definitely not.

Now, he was really mad. "Just-Just-" He was sputtering over his word, something that not normal for him "Take her to the brig-NOW!" The two stormtroopers that had been standing on either side of him nodded before grabbing me and leading me to the prison on base. It was a long walk-at one point I just stopped walking and stood there. So, instead of shooting me (Like they could do that-Stormtroopers couldn't shoot a target if their lives depended on it-and it usually does.) One of them picked me up and carried me. That was nice.


End file.
